Children have been engaging in television viewing through set top boxes and other devices as entertainment for many years. Often, parents or other adults desire to control, manage, limit or restrict the television viewing that children or other household users engage in. Previous prior art systems, such as parental control systems, have attempted to implement control systems to restrict television viewing by children and other users. As an example, the V-Chip System is designed to control television viewing based on pre-designated rating factors. However, among other problems, parents may disagree with the rating factors, which can lead to non-acceptable programs being viewable by children and acceptable programs being blocked out. Other systems enable a parent or other designated user the ability to block channels using a password. However, blocking channels does not control other users from excessive television viewing of other channels or programs, or provide other types of restrictions on television viewing. The prior art control systems are vastly limited and do not provide mechanisms for broad television viewing control. There is therefore a need for a system and method for in-home set top box management to address these and other needs.